Beware the Timeless Heart
by A-Giant-Fan
Summary: SPOILERS FOR FROZEN MOVIE! Anna is gone, and Elsa is to blame. Just as she fears the ridicule of her people, a young man comes and gives her a proposition that sounds too good to be true - one she just has to take. Winner of a recent Tumblr Writing Contest! R&R.


"Anna!"

Elsa stood and spun in front of her sister, but she was too late – her only family had taken her last breath, and was now frozen solid, her heartbeat gone. Elsa ran her hand along her sister's cold cheeks of ice, feeling her own tears trickle down her face. "Anna, no."

Holding back a scream, she flung her arms around Anna's neck, holding onto her for support as she fell against her frozen body. "Please, no," she whimpered under her tears, "Anna, please." She could feel the presence of the young man, the reindeer and Olaf around her, but she ignored them. How could she face anyone?

"How pitiful."

Opening her eyes, she looked to her side to see another young man, a stranger, standing before her, his tanned skin hidden under his silver hair and black cloak. He gazed upon her with golden eyes that gave her chills never before felt.

"Who," she spoke through her crying, "who are you?"

The man snapped his fingers, and Elsa watched the snowflakes in the air freeze. Olaf stopped moving, and there was no noise anywhere.

Time was frozen.

Pushing her braid over her shoulder, Elsa stood protectively in front of Anna, knowing full well that the man was dangerous. "I asked who you were!" She wouldn't let anything happen to her sister – not again. "If you don't answer, I'll-"

"Freeze me to death? Haven't you done enough of that already?"

Elsa gasped at the man's comment. He knew, as well, and yet he wasn't a villager?

He smirked. "You will call me Xehanort, despite me being only the beginning. Time is now frozen, as cold as your sister's body. I have arrived her to retrieve something important – you." He gestured towards the frozen sea surrounding the kingdom. "Look around you, Queen Elsa. Look at what you've done."

She shook her head. "No, please, just...just stop." She held Anna's outstretched hand for comfort, but none came.

"Don't touch her," Xehanort said, "she'll only break in your fine fingers."

Elsa quickly retracted her hand, and gripped her wrists. "I know what I've done, and there's nothing...nothing I can do!" She looked back up at Xehanort's calm expression. "Please," she pleaded, her voice cracking, "help me."

Xehanort chuckled. "I didn't come here to help you, but I suppose that by completing my mission, you too shall be helped." He held his hand out towards. "Come with me, Elsa. Your power is so much more than you know. Do you truly want your sister's sacrifice to go to waste?"

He pointed to the kingdom. "They'll never accept you, not after all you've done. They'll know you killed the princess, and they'll kill you, too."

He walked towards her. "You don't have to be a monster, Elsa. Let your sister's sacrifice, your family's sacrifice, help you grow into what you can become – just let. It. Go."

Elsa glanced back at the kingdom over Anna's shoulder. Xehanort was right – no one would accept her. She didn't want them to accept her – not now. Gazing over Anna's determined eyes, she dropped to her knees, hugging herself.

"What can I do?" She felt herself shaking. "I killed her. I've killed the kingdom." She felt Xehanort standing beside her.

"What is your choice?"

After a moment, she breathed deeply, and stood up beside him. "...What do I do?" Her voice was a whisper. "How can I go on?"

"Kingdom Hearts."

Elsa's eyes widened. "Kingdom...Hearts?"

Xehanort smiled. "If you want to save your sister, then help me collect Kingdom Hearts, the source of all. My older self will explain further." Holding his hand out behind him, Elsa gawked at the sudden appearance of a large, menacing portal of darkness.

"Enter it, Elsa," Xehanort stated calmly, "do it for Anna. Save her, and you shall also save yourself. Her sacrifice will only be your demise if you don't."

Elsa looked deep into the portal, trying to find any source of light – but there was none. "...This is where I belong, isn't it. The Darkness."

She sternly turned to Xehanort. "If you're lying, I won't hesitate to-"

"Kill me?"

She shivered, but managed a nod. "I'm only doing this for Anna." With that, she slowly stepped towards the portal and slipped through, taking one last second to see everything frozen in place.

"...I'll fix this, Anna."

Once she was gone, Xehanort turned back towards the frozen princess.

"The fool."

Raising his hand, a multitude of heartless appeared, twitching and stumbling over the ice. "Quickly," Xehanort ordered, "devour her, but leave the princess' heart."

Smiling, he watched on as the heartless slowly crept up Anna's body, until she was covered in darkness. Within seconds the she was gone, nothing left but her glowing heart, trapped in a case of ice.

Picking it up carefully, Xehanort sneered.

"Control the ice, control the curse – control the power."


End file.
